


You and Me

by Urimic



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, i dont what to tag things as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urimic/pseuds/Urimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was talking about zombie au stolovan and then I wrote zombie au stolovan. This here is my first fic, though its more like less of a fic and more of a drabble if we're being honest. Either way i hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

  Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew checking out that factory had been a bad idea. Sure they were low on food and supplies, but they could manage a few more days. It’s just that Clyde had looked at him in the most pleading way and he’d always found it hard to say no to him. So in they went searching the area for food or anything else that could come in handy. It looked empty enough as they went through, safe enough that he was willing to let Clyde go so they could cover more area. He’d found some much needed ammo for his gun and had immediately loaded it into it. So far so good. At least until he heard the gunshot and the growing noise of groans and screams.

  Kevin ran to the area, sprinted really. Frantic eyes managed to spot Clyde backed up into a corner firing shots at a crowd of zombies. With newly loaded gun he started shooting to make an opening for Clyde to run through and he did and fuck it would have been okay if there hadn’t been a crawler that managed to trip the brunette. He was on them in a matter of seconds, shooting the crawler and pulling Clyde away as the rest of them started to notice the commotion. He got Clyde standing and pushed him away apparently just in time as teeth clamped down on his arm. He froze for a second; a second in which another came at him, but apparently Clyde’s mind had instantly cleared. He heard his named being yelled and then the sound of bullet whizzing past him and into the zombie that still had a mouthful of him.

  That’s all it took to clear his mind and get him to raise his gun to shoot at the second that was gripping and snapping at him. There wasn’t even a moment to spare as he had brain splatter all over him. There were more coming and he had to get them out of here fast. He turned and grabbed at Clyde’s arm, spinning him around as they doubled back to get out. Clyde was saying something about the wound in his arm, but he just didn’t have the time to think about it. Not when they were in danger and he had to keep the other safe.

  When he finally stopped running he was breathing hard and could hear the same from Clyde. Clyde who still had this worried and scared look on his face. Neither of them spoke until Kevin felt a sharp jab in his stomach and then he was spewing his guts, figuratively. For the moment at least. “Shit, Kevin!” Clyde was there instantly rubbing at his back to try and soothe him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, spit, and then stood to look up into anxious blue eyes. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Like hell you are! You-- It- “ It looked like he was having a hard time trying to come up with the words. He knew what he was trying to say though. He’d been bitten. “I know.” Kevin chanced a glance to the gnarled flesh of the wound on his arm. It looked bad. It was bad. “Clyde, you’re going to have to go. Soon probably.” The expression on the other’s face could pretty much be described with complete denial. “What? No! I’m not just going to leave you here, Kevin!” He could see the tears in his eyes and there was no fucking way he was taking him down with him. Clyde wasn’t infected and he was going to keep it that way.

  He wasn’t going to argue with him. He was just going to make this perfectly clear and that there was no room to argue. He began by slipping off his backpack, setting it down by Clyde’s feet. There was no glance up to see how he was taking it and he wasn’t listening to his protests as he took his coat off and draped it over the backpack. Kevin also took every weapon he had on him and placed them inside. “Just, listen to me, okay?” He finally did look to Clyde who snapped his mouth shut. He took a deep breath and looked at him head on. “I’m infected Clyde. You saw it happen so don’t try to say it was something else. We both know what it is.” He lifted the only gun he’d kept; one bullet and the rest had been thrown in the backpack. “I want you to keeping going like we were going to. Same place. I’m sure you’ll find someone and now you have enough food to keep you going. I’m… I’m going to stay here.”

“But Kevin—“

“No Clyde.” He showed him a sad smile and shook his head. “There’s nothing we can do about this and you’re not going to die because of me.”

“But you are and it’s my fault.”

“No! No, it isn’t. I chose to get you out of there.”

“I’m the one who messed up.”

“Clyde…” He swallowed thickly and pulled him in close into a hug. “If that’s what you want to think then… Then I need you to fight for your life to make it up to me. I’m not going to forgive you if you die.” When he pulled back and looked at the brunette there were tears streaming down his face and he was giving small hiccuping sobs. Kevin wiped the tears away until they receded. “Promise me. Promise me you’re going to keep on fighting.”

“I-I promise.” Kevin smiled and pulled him into one more hug. “Thank you. Now come on. We have to get you going before it gets dark. “  
\---------------------------------------

He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up so badly this time and Kevin was paying for it. Clyde couldn’t help himself from looking at his arm and then back to Kevin’s face as he was lead back onto the road that was supposed to take the both of them into the next city over. Kevin handed him a map and they’d managed to fit all of Kevin’s things into just Clyde’s backpack. He’d noticed the gun that Kevin had kept and he wasn’t stupid enough that he didn’t know why he had it. This was his fault. He was going to lose Kevin and all because he wanted to check out some stupid fucking “abandoned” factory. Kevin was ushering him to go and he did after kissing him hard for what was undoubtedly the last time. It was only when he was far enough that he couldn’t see Kevin’s figure anymore that he heard the deafening sound of a gunshot.


End file.
